Manifestation
by grettama
Summary: For Aomine, there was two important people in his life. Kagami, his boyfriend, and Kuroko, his bestfriend. But actually everything wasn't as simple as it seemed when Kagami found out a fact about Kuroko. English summary, but inside is Bahasa Indonesia. 2/2.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors: naerossi &amp; grettama**

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

**Inspired by: Korean Drama "It's Okay, It's Love"**

_Aomine Daiki berjongkok di bawah pohon. Baju yang ia pakai terlalu panas untuk musim panas dan air mata tidak bisa berhenti mengalir dari matanya, sekeras apapun usaha yang ia lakukan untuk menghapusnya._

_Ia sedang mengusap matanya untuk kesekian kalinya ketika ia melihat tangan terulur ke arahnya, membuatnya mendongak. Seorang anak berambut biru muda berdiri di hadapannya, dengan _vanilla milkshake_ di tangannya._

"_Aku Kuroko Tetsuya," ujar anak itu, "Mau main sama-sama?"_

_Aomine sedikit cegukan, tapi kemudian ia mengangguk, menyambut uluran tangan anak itu. "Aku Aomine Daiki."_

"_Ayo kita menangkap serangga, Aomine-kun."_

* * *

Aomine menekan tombol lift secara berulang-ulang dengan tenaga berlebih, berdecak kesal karena pintunya tidak kunjung membuka. Ia mengecek arlojinya sekali lagi. Ia sudah telat sepuluh menit dari janjian makan siangnya dengan Kagami Taiga, dan pacarnya itu pasti akan marah besar kalau ia telat lebih dari lima belas menit. Hidupnya diujung tanduk. Ia baru jadian dengannya enam bulan lalu. Jelas ia tidak ingin putus sekarang.

"Kalau kau begitu terburu-buru, Aomine-kun, kenapa tidak gunakan tangga saja."

Aomine mengeluarkan suara jeritan tertahan dan menoleh, mendapati Kuroko sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dengan _vanilla milkshake_-nya yang biasa. "Tetsu!" semburnya, "Sudah kubilang jangan suka bikin kaget!"

Kuroko hanya menghela napas lelah. Aomine tahu ekspresi itu. Ia sudah mengenal Kuroko sejak kecil. Mereka sudah menjadi sahabat dekat selama bertahun-tahun. Harusnya ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hawa keberadaan Kuroko yang tipis. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

"Janji dengan Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi, membuang gelas karton _vanilla milkshake_-nya yang sudah kosong.

Aomine mengangguk. "Lift sialan…."

Tepat setelah Aomine selesai mengutuk, pintu lift membuka, Aomine disambut oleh gelombang manusia yang hendak keluar dari lift, membuatnya menyingkir sedikit agar tidak terdorong arus. Ketika Aomine memasuki lift bersama segelintir orang lain, Kuroko sudah menghilang dari pandangan, membuat Aomine menghela napas panjang. Kuroko yang memang bertubuh kecil dan rapuh pasti sudah terseret.

* * *

Aomine benar-benar berlari dari kantornya ke Maji Burger tempat ia dan Kagami biasa makan bersama. Saat Aomine memasuki restoran cepat saji itu, ia langsung menemukan seorang pria berambut merah duduk di salah satu sudut dengan kaus hitam dan setumpuk burger di hadapannya. Kagami melambai ke arah Aomine dengan mulut mengembung penuh burger.

"Telat dua puluh menit," cerca Kagami setelah dengan susah payah menelan burgernya.

Aomine mendesis. "Kau tahu benar rapat redaksi tak pernah sebentar, Bakagami."

Kagami menyodorkan empat burger ke arah Aomine. "Tetap saja. Aku ambil satu burgermu."

Aomine hendak protes, tapi ia tahu benar kalau kali ini ia yang salah, jadi ia meraih jatah burgernya dan mulai makan dalam diam.

"Ah, aku masih berhutang satu _vanilla milkshake_ untuk Tetsu. Ingatkan aku untuk membelinya begitu kita selesai," ujar Aomine beberapa saat kemudian.

"Kenapa tidak kau ajak saja dia kesini tadi?" Kagami menanggapi.

"Tadinya aku juga ingin begitu, tapi kau tahu Tetsu, selalu muncul mendadak dan hilang mendadak. Ia harus menguatkan hawa keberadaannya kalau ingin tetap hidup setelah umur dua puluh lima."

Kagami hanya tertawa ringan, sebenarnya sangat ingin menanggapi dengan, "Tidak, aku tidak tahu Kuroko sahabatmu itu karena sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengannya meski kau sering sekali bercerita tentang dia," tapi ia memilih untuk tidak mengutarakannya. Terakhir kali Kagami menanyakan status hubungan Aomine dengan Kuroko, mereka berakhir dengan bertengkar hebat. Kagami tidak akan mendesak Aomine dalam waktu dekat.

"Kau masih memikirkan hubunganku dan Tetsu," tembak Aomine langsung begitu melihat ekspresi Kagami.

Tawa Kagami terhenti, ia tidak menjawab itu, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Kagami.

Aomine menjulurkan tangannya ke arah kening Kagami dan menjentikkan jarinya tepat di antara kedua alis Kagami, membuat Kagami mengaduh. "Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh," tegur Aomine, "Tetsu _straight_. Aku sudah pernah cerita padamu ada gadis yang dia suka kan?"

Kagami hanya mengangguk, tidak ingin memperpanjang topik ini.

* * *

"_Dia tampak sangat sedih karena tidak diajak teman-temannya makan _popsicle_, jadi aku memberinya satu."_

_Aomine tertawa dan menepuk pundak Kuroko, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kuroko nyaris tersedak dibuatnya. "Tetsu naksir cewek! Siapa namanya?"_

"_Dia anak kelas sebelah, Aomine-kun. Kau harusnya lebih memperhatikan sekelilingmu."_

* * *

"Tetsu," panggil Aomine begitu ia selesai mandi. Yang dipanggil menoleh dari layar laptop yang sedang dihadapinya, memandang Aomine dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Kuroko memutuskan untuk menginap di tempat Aomine malam ini, mengingat Aomine ada _deadline_ artikel yang harus selesai besok dan kemampuan tata bahasa Kuroko selalu bisa diandalkan di saat-saat mendesak seperti ini. Meskipun Kuroko bekerja di bagian lain di kantor surat kabar mereka, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kuroko mengecek hasil liputan Aomine sebelum diserahkan ke editornya.

"Gadis yang kau sukai waktu SMP itu, kau masih berhubungan dengannya?" tanya Aomine, seraya mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kuroko.

Kuroko memutar bola matanya, kembali menghadap laptop. "Tentu saja. Dia guru TK sekarang. Dan bagian ini lebih bagus kalau jadi paragraf baru."

Aomine mengambil alih laptop dari hadapan Kuroko, memperbaiki bagian yang Kuroko maksud. "Kau masih belum memberitahuku namanya," ujar Aomine lagi.

"Aomine-kun," tegur Kuroko, "kehidupan percintaanku jauh lebih tidak penting daripada _deadline_-mu. Dan kau harus mengetik ulang bagian akhirnya."

Aomine mendesah tak berdaya, mengakui kalau Kuroko benar.

* * *

"Kau masih bangun?" terdengar suara Kagami dari ujung lain sambungan telepon. Terdengar juga banyak suara orang-orang lain. Aomine menduga Kagami mungkin baru saja menyelesaikan _shift_-nya dan masih berada di kantor pemadam kebakaran.

"Ya," jawab Aomine, "Masih menyelesaikan artikel untuk besok," Aomine melirik jam dinding di dekatnya, "ah, sekarang sudah besok."

Kagami mendengus geli. "Kuroko ada di situ?"

"Yep. Tapi dia baru saja tidur. Jangan khawatir," tambah Aomine, seakan bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Kagami.

Kagami tidak merespon itu. Ia diam sebentar sebelum berkata lagi, "Aomine," panggilnya.

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku menginap di situ juga malam ini?"

"Kenapa harus tanya, idiot? Datang saja, kuncinya ada di tempat biasa."

"Tapi Kuroko…."

Aomine tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak nyengir begitu mendengar apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran Kagami. "Asal kau bisa tahan untuk melakukannya dalam diam, Kuroko bukan masalah."

"Bukan begitu maksudku, brengsek! Ah, sudahlah. Aku sampai setengah jam lagi."

Aomine masih terkekeh begitu Kagami memutuskan sambungan, kembali menekuni laptopnya, kali ini dengan niat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebelum Kagami datang.

Setengah jam kemudian, Aomine mendengar suara pintu depan membuka perlahan. Ia mematikan laptopnya, puas karena ia menyelesaikan artikelnya bersamaan dengan datangnya Kagami, dan langsung melesat ke depan.

Kagami sedang melepas sepatunya ketika Aomine muncul. Pria berambut merah itu masih belepotan jelaga di sana-sini dan baunya seperti asap.

"Kau butuh mandi," celetuk Aomine.

Kagami menoleh ke arah Aomine dan mendengus. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, dasar mesum. Dan aku tidak akan melakukannya. Tidak, dengan Kuroko ada di sini juga."

Aomine tertawa pelan, mengikuti Kagami masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Kuroko?" tanya Kagami.

Aomine mengedik ke arah pintu kamar tamu yang terbuka, tapi begitu ia melihat ke dalam, tempat tidurnya sudah dalam keadaan kosong dan rapi. Aomine bertukar pandang dengan Kagami, kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar, menemukan secarik memo di atas meja.

'Semoga malammu bersama Kagami-kun menyenangkan, Aomine-kun.'

Kuroko pasti sudah menyelinap pergi begitu mendengar telepon dari Kagami beberapa saat lalu. Aomine mengangguk puas, sahabatnya satu itu memang bisa diandalkan. Di saat seperti ini, hawa keberadaannya yang tipis memang berguna. Aomine menyodorkan memo itu ke arah Kagami agar pria berambut merah itu membacanya juga.

"Jadi," ujar Aomine, "Mandi?"

Kagami hanya memutar bola matanya, tidak memprotes lebih jauh ketika Aomine mengekornya ke kamar mandi.

* * *

"_Jadi, setelah lulus dari Teikou ini, kau tidak mau masuk ke SMA yang sama denganku?" tanya Aomine, memandang Kuroko yang sedang meminum _vanilla milkshake_-nya dengan khidmat._

"_Menurutku tidak bijaksana untuk masuk ke SMA yang sama dengan _Generation of Miracles_ manapun."_

_Aomine tidak mendesak Kuroko lebih jauh. Mereka sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya, dan Aomine tak pernah berhasil membujuk Kuroko untuk masuk ke Touou juga._

"_Aku masuk ke Seirin. SMA yang sama dengannya," ujar Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat Aomine memandang sahabatnya itu._

_Mendadak Aomine paham. "Kau begitu menyukai cewek itu rupanya, Tetsu?" godanya, melempar Kuroko dengan salah satu kentang gorengnya, tertawa geli._

"_Hentikan itu, Aomine-kun. Kau tidak ingin merasakan _ignite punch_ waktu perutmu masih penuh dengan makanan kan?"_

* * *

Aomine duduk menunggu di stasiun tempat ia dan Kagami janjian. Ia mengecek arlojinya. Tidak biasanya Kagami terlambat. Tapi Aomine tidak terlalu khawatir. Toh biasanya juga ia yang terlambat.

"Menunggu Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine terlonjak kaget. "Tetsu!" desisnya. "Jangan muncul mendadak!"

Kuroko menghela napas sabar. "Aku sudah daritadi di sini, Aomine-kun."

Aomine masih berusaha menenangkan jantungnya, heran kenapa ia belum juga kena serangan jantung gara-gara Kuroko. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Tetsu?"

"Jam istirahat kan? Makan siang tentu saja."

Aomine tertawa geli. "Kau makan hal yang lain selain _vanilla shake_? Sulit dipercaya."

Kuroko tidak menanggapi itu.

"Mau bergabung denganku dan Kagami?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin jadi obat nyamuk."

Aomine menyikut sisi tubuh Kuroko main-main. "Kau sendiri, kapan mau mengenalkanku pada pacarmu yang berambut pink itu?" Aomine selalu mengejek warna rambut pacar Kuroko yang ditaksirnya sejak SMP begitu Kuroko memberitahunya ciri-ciri gadis yang disukainya dulu sekali. Kuroko sendiri sedikit menyesal memberitahunya, tapi sekarang sudah tidak begitu.

"Pacarmu sendiri rambutnya merah menyala dan alisnya bercabang."

Aomine mencibir, tapi tidak bisa membalas.

"Kau bahagia dengan Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba, membuat Aomine menolah cepat ke arah sahabatnya, memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Tentu saja," jawabnya, "Dia pintar memasak dan seksnya luar biasa, terutama saat—"

Kuroko menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangannya, memotong Aomine. "Tolong, Aomine-kun. Terlalu banyak informasi."

Aomine terkekeh, mengacak rambut Kuroko, tahu kalau itu akan membuat Kuroko lebih sebal. Kuroko menyingkirkan tangan Aomine dari kepalanya, menunjuk ke arah kereta yang baru datang.

"Itu dia datang, Aomine-kun," ujarnya.

Aomine mengikuti arah pandangan Kuroko. Begitu pintu kereta membuka, stasiun yang tadinya sepi hanya berisi mereka berdua langsung mendadak ramai, dan Aomine melihat seorang pria berambut merah mencolok yang lebih tinggi dari orang-orang di sekitarnya berlari ke arahnya. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah Aomine.

* * *

Selama berhubungan dengan Aomine, Kagami belum pernah terlambat janjian sekalipun. Tapi kali ini lain. Ia mendapat panggilan darurat mendadak, mengatasi kebakaran kecil tepat ketika _shift_-nya sudah selesai dan ia baru saja hendak pulang, membuatnya telat hampir setengah jam.

Ketika ia keluar dari kereta, pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Aomine, menyeringai puas dari sederetan kursi tidak jauh dari pintu keluarnya. Kagami berlari menghampirinya.

"Tiga puluh menit, Bakagami. Dua burgermu milikku," ujar Aomine, mengingatkan Kagami tentang kegagalannya.

"Aku hari ini ingin makan _okonomiyaki_."

Aomine mengemplang kepalanya, mengabaikan protes kesakitan Kagami. "Makan _okonomiyaki_ pun jatahmu tetap punyaku. Ayo berangkat, aku lapar," Aomine meraih tangan Kagami, menariknya keluar dari stasiun, tapi kemudian ia berhenti mendadak, membuat Kagami menabrak Aomine.

"Apa?" tanya Kagami, mengusap hidungnya yang membentur bagian belakang kepala Aomine.

"Aku lupa, tadi Tetsu bersamaku."

Kagami ikut menoleh ke arah tempat Aomine duduk menunggu tadi. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

"Mana?" tanya Kagami.

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Aku yakin tadi dia ada di situ. Ah, sudahlah, dia memang sudah biasa menghilang begitu."

Kagami tidak menanggapi, mengikuti Aomine keluar dari stasiun dalam diam sementara Aomine mulai berceloteh tentang apa yang dia alami di kantor hari ini bersama Kuroko. Kagami mulai berpikir kalau Kuroko ini sebenarnya menyukai Aomine, tapi Aomine terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya atau mungkin dia tahu, tapi memilih mengabaikannya. Itulah kenapa Kuroko selalu menghindari bertemu dengannya, karena Kuroko membenci Kagami yang dicintai Aomine.

Kagami mendesah pelan. Ia mulai merasa simpati pada Kuroko alih-alih cemburu. Kalau ia ada kesempatan untuk bertemu Kuroko, ia berjanji akan memperlakukan sahabat Aomine dengan baik, untuk menebus kelakuan Aomine.

"Kagami!"

Teriakan Aomine menyadarkan Kagami dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh, dan ia menyadari kalau ia nyaris saja menyebrang jalan sebelum waktunya. Kalau saja Aomine tidak menyambarnya, Kagami mungkin sudah tertabrak mobil yang melintas.

"Apa-apaan?!" seru Aomine, mencengkram kerah baju Kagami. Dari jarak dekat, Kagami bisa melihat Aomine luar biasa pucat.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak fokus," jawab Kagami, mencoba melepaskan genggaman, tapi cengkramannya terlalu kuat.

"Kau—"

Aomine tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Napasnya sekarang pendek-pendek. Kagami menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah.

"Aomine?" panggilnya lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja."

Aomine menggeleng, masih kesulitan bicara. Ia sekarang bertumpu sepenuhnya pada tubuh Kagami agar tidak ambruk ke tanah. Napasnya masih memburu.

Mengabaikan pandangan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, Kagami menopang tubuh Aomine yang sedikit lebih berat darinya. "Hei, Aomine, aku tidak apa-apa. Lihat?" gumam Kagami, mencoba terdengar selembut mungkin meskipun ia panik luar biasa. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Aomine bisa terkena serangan panik—ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di masa lalunya sampai ia bisa terlihat setrauma ini hanya karena Kagami nyaris tertabrak.

Kagami setengah memeluk Aomine, mengelus tengkuknya pelan. Perlahan, napas Aomine mulai kembali normal. Ia sudah bisa menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, meskipun wajahnya masih sedikit pucat.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi," gumam Aomine.

Kagami menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Aomine di depan umum. Ia hanya menepuk punggung Aomine pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini."

Baik Aomine maupun Kagami tidak membahas serangan panik Aomine sepanjang perjalanan ke restoran _okonomiyaki_ maupun selama makan. Kagami bahkan membiarkan Aomine mendominasi perbincangan mereka dengan cerita tentang dirinya dan Kuroko. Setidaknya itu membuat Aomine jadi lebih tenang dan pikirannya teralih. Kagami rasa belum saatnya ia mengorek trauma masa lalu Aomine.

Aomine mengusap sisa saus di sudut bibir Kagami dengan ibu jarinya, mendengus mencemooh. "Kalau aku belum pernah merasakan masakanmu, mungkin aku sama sekali tidak percaya kau bisa masak melihat cara makanmu saja sejorok ini."

Kagami hanya mendelik, tak bisa membalas karena mulutnya masih penuh _okonomiyaki_.

"Tapi jujur, masakanmu itu memang yang paling enak yang pernah aku makan," ujar Aomine lagi, tersenyum seraya menerawang jauh, jelas membayangkan masakan Kagami.

"Memangnya Kuroko tidak bisa masak?" tanya Kagami setelah berhasil menelan makanannya.

Aomine tertawa. "Dia yang hanya minum _vanilla shake _tiap hari? Jangan tanya, Kagami."

Kagami menghabiskan sisa _okonomiyaki_-nya dan mendesah puas setelah perutnya kenyang. "Kalian sudah kenal sejak kecil kan? Selalu bersama terus? SD, SMP, SMA?"

Aomine menggeleng. "SD dan SMP, ya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk memilih SMA yang berbeda denganku."

"Oh ya?" Kagami mulai tertarik. "SMA mana dia?"

Aomine menyesap _lemon tea_-nya. "Seirin," jawabnya. "Teikou pernah papasan dengan tim basket SMA Seirin sesuai pertandingan dan Tetsu bilang ia menyukai kerjasama tim mereka, sama sekali berbeda dengan _Generation of Miracles_-nya Teikou," Aomine terkekeh. "Tetsu selalu begitu. Lebih mendahulukan kerjasama tim dan persabahatan. Aku tidak heran kalau suatu saat nanti ia jadi tokoh utama komik _shounen_."

Tapi penjelasan Aomine mendadak kabur di telinga Kagami begitu ia mendengar nama SMA Kuroko. "Tunggu, Aomine," ujar Kagami, "SMA mana tadi katamu?"

"Seirin," ulang Aomine. "Dia di tim basket Seirin juga."

Kagami tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya bisa membeku menatap Aomine, sementara Aomine melanjutkan pembicaraan mengenai Kuroko semasa SMA, tapi Kagami sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

Kagami dulu bersekolah di Seirin dan anggota tim basketnya juga. _Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di timnya_.

**-tbc-**

Yosh! Lagi-lagi hasil buah cinta saya dan Naerossi! Wahahaha~ But actually I'm kinda afraid to publish it, so... #shrug Dan tadinya ini 5k-ish one shot gitu, tapi saya pisah jadi dua bagian akhirnya biar nggak capek bacanya ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors: naerossi &amp; grettama.**

Kagami tidak bisa mengenyahkan kejanggalan itu dari otaknya. Ia bahkan mulai merasionalkan pikirannya dengan teori 'mungkin Kuroko bukan seangkatannya', tapi itu tidak mungkin. Karena Aomine bilang Kuroko seumuran dengan mereka dan mereka semua ada di angkatan yang sama. Kagami bahkan sampai memastikan nama lengkap Kuroko, yang disambut dengan tatapan heran Aomine. Tapi benar, nama lengkap Kuroko adalah Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan Kagami jelas-jelas yakin _sama sekali tidak ada anak yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di tim basketnya, dan di Seirin_.

Begitu ia mencapai apartemennya, Kagami langsung membongkar gudangnya, mencari-cari buku katalog ia menemukan buku itu di bawah tumpukan majalah-majalah basket lamanya, ia langsung membuka halaman tim basketnya, membaca namanya satu persatu dengan teliti.

Aida Riko, pelatih. Hyuuga Junpei, Kapten. Kiyoshi Teppei. Izuki Shun. Koganei Shinji. Mitobe Rinnosuke. Kagami Taiga. Furihata Kouki. Fukuda Hiroshi. Tsuchida Satoshi.

Sama sekali tidak ada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Belum puas, Kagami kembali membolak-balik halaman buku katalog itu, mengecek tiap kelasnya, mencari-cari nama Kuroko. Tapi setelah kelima kalinya Kagami menekuni buku itu, nama Kuroko tetap tidak ada di manapun.

Tidak menyerah, Kagami bangkit dan mengambil ponselnya, menghubungi pelatihnya.

Aida mengangkatnya setelah dering ketiga.

"Hei, Kagami, ada apa?"

"Maaf, Pelatih," sahut Kagami, masih belum bisa mengenyahkan kebiasaannya untuk memanggil Aida dengan sebutan 'pelatih' meskipun dia sudah bertahun-tahun lulus dari SMA-nya. "Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, ini mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi jawab saja, oke?"

"Er, oke, baiklah. Jadi, apa?"

"Apa di tim kita dulu ada yang namanya Kuroko Tetsuya?"

Aida tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengulang-ulang nama yang disebutkan Kagami selama beberapa saat, mengingat-ingat, kemudian menjawab. "Tidak, Kagami. Tidak ada."

"Apa kau mengenal anak Seirin yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya? Di luar tim basket?"

"Tidak," jawab Aida lagi, terdengar lebih mantap kali ini. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Kagami tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawab itu, jadi dia berkelit, "Eh, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, Pelatih," ujar Kagami, "kau bisa bantu aku carikan alamat dan nomor telepon anggota _Generation of Miracles_?"

Aida tertawa. "Bukannya kaumengencani salah satunya? Kenapa tidak tanya dia saja?"

Kagami balas tertawa lemah. "Eh, ini, agak sensitif sebenarnya…."

"Baiklah. Beri aku beberapa hari, oke? Kemampuanku mengumpulkan data sudah agak berkarat…."

Kagami mengiyakan dengan puas, senang karena Aida tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh. Salah satu kualitas bagus dari Aida yang selalu siap membantu tanpa bertanya macam-macam. Kagami mengakhiri sambungan telepon itu setelah sebelumnya berbasa-basi menanyakan kabar Hyuuga, yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya, dan anak mereka.

Begitu ia selesai berbicara dengan Aida, Kagami hanya duduk diam di ruang tengahnya. Apa yang Aomine sembunyikan di masa lalunya?

* * *

"Tetsu," panggil Aomine, memecah keheningan diantaranya dan Kuroko, meskipun televisi menyala, menayangkan acara memasak yang sedang ingin ditonton Kuroko.

"Hm?" sahut Kuroko, masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. Saat ini Kuroko sedang berada di rumah Aomine seperti biasanya, menemani Aomine menunggu Kagami pulang sebelum pria berambut biru itu melesat keluar dari rumahnya ke apartemen Kagami untuk melakukan entah apa dengan pacarnya.

"Kau ingat waktu aku janjian makan dengan Kagami beberapa hari lalu? Dimana dia hampir tertabrak?" tanya Aomine.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu takut waktu itu. Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kali ini, memandang Aomine yang menunduk menatap lututnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kalut. Kuroko beringsut mendekat, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Aomine, menariknya mendekat untuk setengah memeluknya.

"Kau sangat mencintai Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun."

Aomine tidak melawan pelukan Kuroko. Ia menyandarkan keningnya di bahu Kuroko yang lebih kecil bila dibandingkan dengan bahu Kagami. "Apa itu hal buruk?" tanya Aomine.

Kuroko tidak menjawabnya.

* * *

Ketika pertama kali pulang ke Jepang setelah lama menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Amerika, Kagami yang baru saja menjadi anak kelas satu di Seirin mendengar rumor tentang _Generation of Miracles_. Generasi emas basket tim SMP Teikou yang terdiri dari lima orang dengan kemampuan masing-masing yang sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan.

Namun selain itu, ia juga mendengar tentang keberadaan orang keenam di tim itu. Orang keenam yang tak terlihat. Kagami cukup yakin kalau orang itu adalah Kuroko, sahabat sejak kecil Aomine.

Dan setelah berminggu-minggu, Kagami akhirnya berhasil mendapatkan kontak anggota _Generation of Miracles_ yang lain selain Aomine dan berhasil menghubungi mereka satu persatu, menanyakan keberadaan Kuroko. Tetapi, jawaban yang didapatnya sama sekali di luar dugaannya.

Tidak, kalau dipikir-pikir, jawabannya justru lebih masuk akal. Aomine selalu berkata kalau Kuroko selalu muncul dan menghilang secara mendadak, lalu fakta bahwa ia sama sekali tak pernah bertemu Kuroko. Jawaban yang didapatnya sangat pas dengan semua hal yang terlalu kebetulan itu.

Kagami terhenyak di sofanya, hanya bisa menatap nyalang ke arah ponsel di tangannya. Sekarang masalahnya hanyalah, _bagaimana memberitahukan hal ini pada Aomine_.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah berkutat selama dua minggu dengan pikiran tentang Aomine dan Kuroko, Kagami memutuskan sudah saatnya ia memberitahu Aomine.

Kagami memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana kargonya, menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Aomine baru saja mengiyakan tawaran Kagami untuk mampir ke rumahnya, jadi di sinilah ia sekarang, dalam mobilnya menuju ke rumah Aomine.

Kagami mengurut keningnya. Jujur saja, ia kalut. Ia tak yakin kalau memberitahu Aomine adalah keputusan yang tepat. Aomine tampak bahagia dengan keberadaan Kuroko, dan Kagami hanyalah seseorang yang baru delapan bulan hadir dalam hidup Aomine. Ia merasa bersalah merenggut Kuroko begitu saja, tapi hati kecilnya ingin Aomine menghadapi kenyataan.

Kagami menarik napas panjang ketika ia memarkir mobilnya di depan rumah Aomine. Ia turun dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan. Resikonya ia hadapi nanti.

* * *

Aomine sudah menunggunya begitu Kagami membuka pintu.

"Ah, sayang sekali Tetsu baru saja pamit pulang," ujar Aomine, menjulurkan kepalanya dari arah ruang tengah, memberitahu Kagami dimana ia berada.

Hati Kagami berdenyut sakit begitu nama Kuroko terlontar dari mulut Aomine. Sudah selalu seperti itu beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Tapi kali ini lain. Lebih terasa sakit.

Kagami menarik napas sekali lagi, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah Aomine. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aomine," panggilnya, "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar. "Ya?"

"Ini…," Kagami ragu sejenak, "tentang Kuroko."

Aomine mengernyit, tapi perhatiannya sepenuhnya tertuju ke arah Kagami sekarang. Ia bahkan mematikan televisinya.

"Kagami," ujarnya, "kalau ini tentang kecemburuan tak berdasarmu terhadap Tetsu, aku—"

Kagami menggeleng, memotong ucapan Aomine. "Bukan, ini bukan tentang itu."

Sebelah alis Aomine terangkat. "Lalu?"

Kagami masih menggigiti bibir bawahnya, memandang Aomine lekat-lekat yang balas memandangnya dengan ekspresi penuh tanya. "Sejak kapan kau mengenal Kuroko?"

Aomine masih tampak heran, tapi toh menjawabnya juga. "Er, entahlah. Kira-kira waktu aku berumur delapan tahun?"

"Kau selalu terus bersamanya sejak saat itu?"

Aomine mengangguk, heran. "Aku sering bilang dia selalu muncul mendadak dan menghilang mendadak juga, tapi sebagian besar waktuku selalu kuhabiskan bersamanya sejauh yang aku ingat. Akhir-akhir ini jadi agak jarang sejak aku pacaran denganmu tapi."

Kagami mencelos. "Aomine, aku…," Kagami benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana harus mengutarakannya. Ia berdehem, mencoba menyusun kalimatnya lagi, "Aomine, bagaimana kalau aku bilang, sebenarnya Kuroko Tetsuya tidak nyata?"

Aomine memandang Kagami selama beberapa saat, tapi kemudian ia tertawa. "Apa maksudmu, Bakagami? Kau bilang Tetsu itu hantu atau apa? Keberadaannya memang tipis dan ia sering muncul mendadak sih, tapi tetap saja."

Kagami mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aomine kali ini. "Maksudku, dia tidak nyata seperti dia hanya ada di dalam imajinasimu."

Aomine berhenti tertawa. Ia mencari-cari mata Kagami, tapi Kagami tetap menghindarinya. Meskipun demikian, ia bisa melihat kesedihan di situ.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Aomine akhirnya, lambat-lambat.

Kagami tidak langsung menjawab. Masih berusaha menimbang-nimbang kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Kau mengatakan padaku kalau Kuroko adalah anggota tim basket Seirin," ujar Kagami akhirnya, kembali menatap Aomine, "_aku_ adalah anggota tim basket Seirin, Aomine. Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di tim."

Aomine membeku, maka Kagami melanjutkan, "Aku pikir mungkin hanya aku yang tidak ingat, tapi setelah aku cek ke pelatihku dan bahkan buku katalog SMA-ku, aku tidak bisa menemukan _Kuroko Tetsuya dimanapun_."

Aomine mengeluarkan tawa hambar. "Tidak masuk akal. Jangan bicara omong kosong, Kagami. Mana mungkin Tetsu tidak nyata?"

Kagami menggertakkan rahangnya. "Coba katakan padaku, Aomine. Dimana Kuroko tinggal?"

Aomine berdecak tak sabar. "Tetsu tinggal di…."

Tapi Aomine tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Otaknya tiba-tiba kosong. _Dimana Tetsu tinggal, eh?_

"Kau sudah mengenalnya nyaris seumur hidupmu, Aomine, mustahil kan kau tidak tahu dimana ia tinggal? Katakan padaku dimana Kuroko tinggal sekarang, dan aku akan berhenti bicara omong kosong."

Aomine sangat ingin menjawab itu. Ia mencoba berpikir lebih keras. _Ia harusnya tahu_. Saat ia pertama kali bertemu Kuroko… saat ia menangis di bawah pohon musim panas bertahun-tahun yang lalu… Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang saat kedua orangtuanya datang menjemputnya. Saat berada di sekolah… Kuroko selalu muncul mendadak saat Aomine sendirian dan menghilang begitu orang lain muncul. Selalu seperti itu. Bahkan saat mereka berjalan pulang bersama, Kuroko selalu berbelok lebih dulu sebelum Aomine mencapai rumahnya. Dan bahkan kalau dipikir lagi, Aomine sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi rumah Kuroko. Selalu Kuroko yang muncul mendadak di rumahnya, kemudian menghilang begitu saja. _Apa benar Tetsu tidak nyata?_

Melihat Aomine kehilangan kata-kata, Kagami melanjutkan, "Aku juga sudah menghubungi teman-teman _Generation of Miracles_-mu," potong Kagami, meraih tangan Aomine yang sedikit gemetar. "Tak ada _member keenam_ di tim Teikou-mu. _Kau _-lah yang melakukan semua _misdirect pass_ itu. Kau juga yang mulai menyebarkan gosip tentang keberadaan member keenam, Kuroko. Teman-temanmu tidak ada yang memprotesmu karena mereka pikir itu hanya lelucon."

Aomine masih tidak merespon. Kagami mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Aomine, tapi Aomine sama sekali tidak membalasnya. Mata birunya masih menatap Kagami dengan ekspresi _shock_ yang luar biasa. Kagami sudah siap kalau mungkin Aomine akan mendapat serangan panik lagi, tapi Aomine hanya duduk terpaku di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu _menciptakan_ Kuroko, Aomine, tapi apapun itu, kau harus bisa menghadapi kenyataan," ujar Kagami lembut. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Aomine untuk memberikan kecupan singkat di dahinya. Saat ini, Aomine terlihat begitu rapuh dan kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat Aomine terlihat seperti itu menyebabkan dadanya sesak.

Aomine masih belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Masih tetap diam. Kagami duduk di hadapannya, menunggu, namun akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, ia mengusap lembut pipi Aomine.

"Kurasa mungkin sebaiknya kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri," ucap Kagami akhirnya, bangkit dari sofa, mendaratkan kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Aomine. "Hubungi aku kalau ada apa-apa, oke?"

Aomine tidak menjawab. Kagami melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Aomine, menelan kembali rasa pahit yang bercokol di tenggorokannya, dan melangkah keluar dari rumah Aomine.

* * *

Sepeninggal Kagami, Aomine masih duduk diam di sofanya. Otaknya serasa macet.

"Aomine-kun," suara khas Kuroko menyadarkan Aomine. Pria berambut biru terang itu sudah mendudukkan diri di depannya, tepat di tempat yang tadi diduduki Kagami. Tanpa _vanilla milkshake_ kali ini.

"Tetsu…," ucap Aomine, memandang Kuroko dari atas sampai ke bawah. Ia tampak begitu _nyata_. "Kagami bilang kau tidak nyata…"

Kuroko menghela napas pelan. "Aomine-kun, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Aomine mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku percaya padamu, Tetsu, tapi—"

"Kalau begitu itu cukup," potong Kuroko.

Aomine membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam telapak tangannya, tertawa getir. Ia bisa merasakan dirinya sedikit gemetar. "Kau nyata kan, Tetsu? Aku tidak… _gila_ kan? Kau, Kuroko Tetsuya, nyata, kan?"

Kuroko tidak merespon itu, membuat Aomine menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau bersekolah di Teikou bersamaku. Anggota keenam _Generation of Miracles_. Lalu kau masuk ke tim basket Seirin. Kagami pasti bohong waktu kau bilang tidak ada seorang pun yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di Seirin. Bagaimana mungkin bisa tidak ada?" Aomine melanjutkan racauannya, "Bagaimana mungkin aku _mengarang_ semuanya tentangmu? Kau bahkan punya gadis yang kau sukai—"

Aomine berhenti mendadak ketika ingat bahwa ia _sama sekali _tidak tahu nama gadis yang Kuroko sukai.

"Siapa namanya, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine. "Siapa nama gadis berambut pink itu?"

Kuroko tidak langsung menjawab. "Momoi Satsuki," jawab Kuroko akhirnya, lamat-lamat.

Nama itu menyebabkan sensasi aneh di dada Aomine, membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Momoi Satsuki entah kenapa terdengar familiar, tapi ia tak ingat ia pernah mendengarnya dimana.

Aomine memandang Kuroko lekat-lekat. Ia mencoba menemukan kembali ketenangannya. "Biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang hari ini. Aku belum tahu rumahmu, Tetsu."

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia hanya bangkit berdiri, membiarkan Aomine mengikuti di belakangnya. _Tidak mungkin Tetsu tidak nyata kan?_

* * *

Aomine berjalan di sisi Kuroko dalam diam. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bicara. Bahkan saat berdesakan di dalam kereta. Aomine masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Begitu mereka turun dari kereta dan keluar dari stasiun, Kuroko menuntunnya menelusuri jalan yang Aomine kenali sebagai jalan tempat rumahnya sewaktu kecil. Mereka melewati sebuah taman yang sudah gelap karena matahari sudah lama terbenam, dan Aomine ingat ia dan Kuroko sering menangkap serangga di taman itu. Semua memorinya terasa begitu nyata. Jadi bagaimana mungkin Kuroko hanya khayalannya?

Ketika rasanya sudah cukup lama, Kuroko akhirnya berhenti di sebuah rumah yang tampak asing, namun di saat bersamaan juga tampak familiar bagi Aomine. Aomine mengernyit, membaca papan nama di gerbang rumah itu.

"'Momoi'?" ia membaca, "Oi, Tetsu, ini rumah Momoi? Kenapa kau malah membawaku ke rumah…."

Kalimat Aomine mengabur. Ketika ia menoleh ke arah Kuroko, pria berambut biru terang itu sudah lenyap, meninggalkan Aomine sendirian. Aomine menoleh ke sekelilingnya, mencari Kuroko, tapi jalanan di kanan-kirinya sepi.

"Daiki-kun?"

Aomine menoleh. Seorang ibu yang mungkin seumuran ibunya muncul dari sisi kanan jalan. Wanita itu membawa kantung belanjaan yang cukup besar di tangannya dan rambut merah mudanya digelung rapi.

"Benar Daiki-kun?" tanya wanita itu lagi seraya mendekat ke arah Aomine.

Aomine tidak merasa mengenali wanita itu, tapi fakta kalau wanita itu memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya berkata lain. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk.

Wanita itu tersenyum cerah. "Wah, rasanya sudah lama sekali. Daiki-kun sudah menjadi pria dewasa. Ayo, masuk," ajak wanita itu, membuat Aomine tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

Herannya, bahkan bagian dalam rumah wanita itu memberikan perasaan familiar yang begitu kuat bagi Aomine. Aomine mendudukkan diri di ruang tamu, sementara wanita itu membawakan teh untuknya.

"Aku pikir karena sudah begitu lama, Daiki-kun sudah lupa dimana Satsuki-chan tinggal," ucap wanita itu, yang jelas adalah ibu Momoi Satsuki.

Aomine tersenyum tipis. "Tadi Tetsu yang mengajak saya ke sini, tapi dia sekarang entah di mana."

Wanita itu tersenyum, namun memandang Aomine penuh tanya. "Tetsu?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya," jawab Aomine. "Teman SMP dan SMA Satsuki?"

Ibu Momoi mengerjap. "Teman SMP dan SMA?"

Aomine mengangguk, kali ini benar-benar heran. Ia sudah cukup heran dengan fakta kalau ibu Momoi yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya malah memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, dan sekarang ditambah lagi ibu Momoi justru tidak mengenal Kuroko? Bukannya Kuroko sering bercerita kalau dia cukup sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Momoi di rumahnya?

Pemahaman mendadak menyapu ekspresi ibu Momoi. Ia menekap mulutnya, sementara airmata mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Daiki-kun… tidak ingat?" tanya ibu Momoi.

Aomine tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Ibu Momoi bangkit berdiri, memberi isyarat bagi Aomine untuk mengikutinya. Aomine mematuhinya. Ibu Momoi memimpinnya ke ruang tengah, ke depan sebuah altar. Foto seorang anak perempuan yang berusia sekitar delapan tahun terpajang di altar itu. Rambutnya pink panjang, dan senyumnya tampak begitu bahagia.

"Satsuki-chan meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, Daiki-kun," ucap Ibu Momoi di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

Mendadak, sebuah memori melintas di otak Aomine.

_Ia mengenakan setelan jas hitamnya yang terlalu panas untuk dikenakan di musim panas. Air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Ia berjongkok di bawah pohon tempat ia dan Satsuki biasa duduk berdua dan bermain kelereng._

"_Satsuki…," panggilnya, masih menangis keras._

_Usianya sekitar delapan tahun. Dan sahabatnya baru saja meninggal karena kesalahannya._

Aomine merasa otaknya hampa. Ia tidak ingat apa yang ia katakan pada ibu Momoi setelahnya, tapi sesaat kemudian, ia sudah dalam perjalanan menuju ke stasiun. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa.

Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi tunggu yang ada di stasiun. Kakinya sudah sampai pada ambang batas untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Stasiun sudah sepi, nyaris tidak ada orang, dan Aomine samar-samar bisa mendengar pengumuman bahwa kereta terakhir akan tiba dua puluh menit lagi.

Aomine meraih ponselnya, merasa tidak sanggup untuk berdiri dan pulang, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat ke Kagami, memberitahunya dimana ia berada.

"Aomine-kun."

Panggilan familiar itu membuat Aomine menoleh. "Tetsu…," ujarnya, "Kau tidak nyata."

Kuroko tidak menjawab, hanya memandang Aomine dengan mata birunya.

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya sekarang," ucap Aomine lagi, merasakan air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya. Tujuh belas tahun yang lalu, saat ia dan Momoi berusia delapan tahun. Aomine sudah bersahabat dengan Momoi sejauh yang ia ingat. Mereka selalu bermain bersama-sama. Dan hari itu, musim panas tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

"Satsuki mengajakku menangkap udang di danau…," suara Aomine bergetar.

"_Dai-chan! Udang di danau di belakang sekolah besar-besar! Ayo kita tangkap!"_

_Aomine memandang Momoi yang matanya berbinar-binar. "Boleh deh…"_

_Momoi bersorak girang. "Ayo! Ayo! Kita nanti menangkap banyak-banyak dan kita masak sama-sama, ya?"_

_Aomine tertawa. "Masakanmu kan tidak enak, Satsuki…"_

_Momoi cemberut. "Dai-chan jahat!" protesnya, tapi sedetik kemudian, ekspresinya kembali berubah riang. Gadis itu mengulurkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Aomine. "Aku dan Dai-chan, sahabat selamanya! Tak peduli Dai-chan jahat!"_

_Aomine memutar bola matanya, mengabaikan kepalan tangan Momoi. "_Fist bump_ sudah kuno, Satsuki. Ayo berangkat saja lah."_

_Momoi berteriak kesal, tapi toh mengikuti Aomine melangkah ke arah danau di belakang sekolah. Namun, kejadian selanjutnya jauh di luar perhitungan Aomine. Ia sudah menyebrang jalan mendahului Momoi ketika ia mendengar suara decitan rem dan teriakan sahabatnya. Ketika ia menoleh, semuanya sudah terlambat. _

_Momoi sudah terkapar. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai, terlihat pucat di antara genangan darahnya. Aomine hanya bisa berdiri diam, terpaku._

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya…," ujar Aomine lagi. "Satsuki…"

Aomine mendengar suara Kuroko menghela napas di sebelahnya.

"Kagami-kun benar, Aomine-kun," ucap Kuroko. "Aku tidak nyata. Aku hanya manifestasi ingatanmu yang ingin melupakan bagaimana kau kehilangan Momoi-san."

Aomine tidak meresponnya.

"Tapi setelah ini kau akan baik-baik saja," lanjut Kuroko. Pernyataan itu mau tidak mau membuat Aomine memberinya tatapan bertanya.

Kuroko balas menatapnya. "Kau akan baik-baik saja bersama Kagami-kun."

Kuroko memberinya senyum tipis seraya mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya ke arah Aomine. Aomine memandang kepalan tangan itu. _Ia belum membalas _fist bump_ Satsuki…_

Perlahan, Aomine mengangkat tangannya sendiri, dan membenturkan kepalan tangannya ke tangan Kuroko. Ingatan Aomine mendadak dipenuhi oleh senyum ceria Momoi tiap kali gadis kecil itu mengulurkan kepalan tangannya ke arah Aomine. Ingatannya begitu nyata sehingga seakan Aomine benar-benar sedang memberikan _fist bump_ untuk sahabat kecilnya. Seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya, tapi ketika ia mendongak untuk memandang Kuroko, pria itu sudah menghilang.

* * *

Kagami membaca pesan Aomine dan langsung memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke stasiun tempat Aomine berada. Ia memarkir mobilnya, berharap tidak kena tilang, dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam stasiun.

Tak berapa lama, ia melihat Aomine. Pria itu sedang duduk sendirian di kursi tunggu dengan kepalan tangan tengah teracung ke sisi tubuhnya. Kagami bergegas mempercepat langkahnya, menghampiri Aomine.

"Aomine," panggil Kagami ketika ia sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

Aomine mendongak ke arahnya, dan saat ia melihat Kagami tersenyum padanya, pertahanan Aomine runtuh. Ia mulai menangis tak terkendali, membiarkan Kagami memeluknya.

Kagami membiarkan Aomine menangis di tubuhnya selama beberapa saat sampai isaknya sedikit mereda, dan seraya mengecup pelipis Aomine lembut, ia berbisik, "Ayo pulang."

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

Aomine berdiri dalam rangkulan Kagami di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Momoi Satsuki'. _Vanilla milkshake_ diletakkan di hadapan nisan itu oleh Aomine beberapa saat lalu.

"Kupikir yang maniak _vanilla milkshake_ adalah Kuroko," komentar Kagami.

Aomine mendengus geli. "Tetsu adalah manifestasiku atas Satsuki. Kalau dipikir lagi, kalau misalnya mereka benar-benar saling mengenal, Satsuki pasti akan naksir Tetsu habis-habisan."

Aomine merasakan ibu jari Kagami mengelus tengkuknya. "Kuroko… dia masih sering muncul?" tanyanya.

Aomine menggeleng. "Tidak lagi sejak malam itu." Ia selalu merasa kalau mungkin itu tandanya ia sudah bisa merelakan kepergian Momoi. Meskipun terkadang ia jadi merindukan pria berambut biru yang ternyata hanya ada dalam khayalannya saja itu.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak sempat bertemu Kuroko," keluh Kagami, membuat Aomine tertawa seraya memberikan kecupan ringan di bibir pria berambut merah itu.

"Pulang?" tanya Aomine, disambut anggukan Kagami.

Aomine memandang nisan Momoi untuk terakhir kali sebelum memimpin Kagami keluar dari areal pemakaman.

_Kau menyukai _vanilla milkshake_-nya kan, Satsuki?_

**Inspired by: Korean Drama "It's Okay, It's Love"**

Perasaan waktu masih dibayangin jadinya bagus banget kok pas ditulis begini doang? Orz

Maaf kalau OOC, kalau ada typo, kalau banyak plotholes, kalau gajelas ini sebenernya AoKaga apa AoKuro apa AoMomo. Hahaha. Maaf untuk segalanya orz orz orz


End file.
